Was wäre wenn?
by Jacky
Summary: [OOC] [pwp] [silly] sagt doch schon alles, oder? ne kurze Fic, was bei raus kommt, wenn Harry sich nicht gegen den Sprechenden Hut durchgesetzt hätte


Sum: ich würde nur alles verraten, weil eh nichts passiert... Warning: [OOC] [silly] [pwp] Feed: falls überhaupt was kommt nach Jacky_Malfoy@hotmail.com Comment: ... haut mich nicht, ja?! Die Idee ist mir irgendwann mal gekommen - eigentlich genaugenommen, als ich Liebe auf Abwegen gelesen hab Wie auch immer... alles was in den Bücher passiert ist hab ich einfach mal übersehn und weg gelassen... und Fehler übersehn, okay ^-~;;  
  
Was wäre wenn? Ein etwas anderen Ablauf der Dinge...  
  
"Ich bin hier derjenige, der die Schüler auf die Häuser aufteilt und die Schüler entscheiden sich nicht selbst!", konnte Harry die leise Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes hören. "Slytherin!", verkündete dieser auch gleich darauf und in der Großen Halle wurde es noch stiller, als es sowieso schon war. Entsetzt nahm Harry den Hut von seinem Kopf und legte ihn auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl, da von Professor McGonagall keine Reaktion zu kommen schien. Schockiert starrten die anderen Schüler und vor allem die Lehrer ihn an, wie Harry feststellen musste, als er sich immer noch leicht weggetreten umsah. Aus dem Gesicht des Schulleiters war jede Farbe gewichen und einigen Schülern stand der Mund offen. - Nicht dass er nicht genauso geschockt war. "Ja aber... nein, ich will nicht nach Slytherin!", flüsterte Harry kam hörbar, doch wurde er von der Hausleiterin Gryffindors in seinem leisen Flehen unterbrochen. "Nun gut... dann - dann gehen sie jetzt zu ihrem Haustisch, damit wir fortfahren können...", brachte sie gebrochen hervor und drängte Harry etwas beiseite. Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein! Unmöglich, ich.. ein Slytherin? fragte er sich in Gedanken, während er langsam zum Tisch der Slytherins ging. Dass er keinen Applaus bekam oder nur irgendeine Reaktion bemerkte er nicht einmal. Viel zu sehr hing er in Gedanken. Als er sich an den Tisch setzte, grinste Draco Malfoy ihn schließlich an. "Hast dich doch noch entschieden, dich nicht mit der falschen Sorte anzufreunden?", fragte er leicht überheblich, wie Harry fand und erhielt auf seine Frage nur einen vernichtenden Blick als Antwort. Ich muss mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen und ihn fragen, ob ich das Haus wechseln kann. Für den Rest meiner Schulzeit mit diesen arroganten Typen in einem Haus? Sich mir ihm anfreunden? Nie! Schwor er sich und wandte sich dann dem Lehrertisch zu, um den Rest der 'Feier' noch mitzubekommen. Oh ja, was für eine Feier! Lachte er sarkastisch in Gedanken. Am nächsten Tag, musste er leider zu seiner Enttäuschung feststellen, dass das Urteil des Sprechenden Hutes nicht zu ändern sei. Dass Professor Dumbledore selbst auch sehr überrascht gewesen sei und er nicht vermutet hätte, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter ein Slytherin geworden war. Die nächsten Wochen verliefen nicht anders, als Harry es erwartet hatte: Der Unterricht war recht interessant, am besten gefielen ihm die Flugstunden, die freien Nachmittage und Wochenenden verbrachte er meist mit Lernen, da ihn die anderen Slytherins nicht sonderlich zusagten beschäftigte er sich lieber allein.  
  
Die nächsten fünf Jahre aber verliefen überhaut nicht so, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hätte: Im zweiten Jahr wurde er als Sucher ins Quidditchteam gewählt, nachdem der vorherige die Schule nun beendet hatte. Gegenüber den anderen Häusern verhielt er sich, nun ja, abweisend, vielleicht deswegen, weil das eigentlich alle Slytherins taten, sie waren mehr unter sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern. Er war Jahrgangsbester, sogar besser als Hermine Granger, einer kleinen, besserwisserischen Gryffindor, und - was Harry am meisten wunderte, er freundete sich mit Draco Malfoy an. Wo er sich doch an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts geschworen hatte, dies niemals zu tun.  
  
Es war Frühling, die Sonne schien warm von Himmel und Harry fühlte sich wohler, als er es jemals tat. "Harry?", fragte ihn Draco in die Stille hinein. Dieser wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah seinen mittlerweile besten Freund fragend an. "Weißt du... ich frag mich grad, warum ausgerechnet du ein Slytherin geworden bist", antwortet der blonde Slytherin auf Harry stumme Frage und blickte wieder in den Himmel. Die beiden lagen auf einer Wiese der weiten Länderein Hogwarts und genossen die ersten warmen Tage des Jahrs. Harry wand den Kopf nun auch zum Himmel und schwieg eine Zeit lang. Dann meinte er "Weißt du, ich hab anfangs lange darüber nachgedacht... warum ich. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab immer noch keine richtige Antwort gefunden." Er lächelte und sah dann wieder zu Draco. "Der Sprechende Hut meinte damals, ich hätte viel drin in meinem Kopf, im weitern Sinne -" "Hey, du bist Jahrgangsbester!" warf Draco ein und schaute den Schwarzhaarige schmollend an, konnte ein Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken. Zwar war er schon etwas eifersüchtig auf seinen Freund, aber er gönnte es ihm. Draco selbst hätte nie die Ruhe dazu gefunden, so viel zu lernen. "Nein, das meinte er glaub ich nicht... er hat noch irgendwas davon gesagt, ich hätte den Drang mich zu beweisen. Vielleicht hat er mich aber einfach auch nur nach Slytherin gesteckt, weil ich nicht ganz so unschuldig war - bin - wie es scheint. Ich hab meine, ich nenn sie mal 'Verwandte', obwohl das immer noch zu freundlich klingt, gehasst, abgrundtief. Und... jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr, das kannst du mir glauben - dich hab ich damals auch nicht leiden können." Als Harry das sagte schaute er neugierig zu Draco, neugierig auf seine Reaktion. Die war, dass der Blonde sich aufsetzte und schmollend seinen Gegenüber anschaute. "Mich? Gehasst? Das nehm ich dir übel!", meinte er beleidigt und drehte sich von Harry weg. "Dracooo... komm, du wusstest doch selbst, dass ich dich nicht leiden konnte!", seufzte Harry und legte seine Arme von hinten um Dracos Schultern. "Nicht böse sein, ja?", fragte er bittend und legte sein Kinn auf Dracos rechte Schulter. "Hn...", machte der Blonde nur und reckte seine Nase nach oben. "Draco~oo, bitte~ee! Nicht böse sein!", flehte Harry und es fiel ihm schwer nicht los zu lachen. "Was bekomm ich dafür?", hörte der Schwarzhaarig Draco dann leise an seinem Ohr. "Was willst du?", fragte er zurück. "Was würdest du denn bereit sein, mir zu geben?" "Kommt drauf an, was in etwa...", meinte Harry provozierend. "Wie lange hab ich um mir was zu überlegen, bevor du es wieder vergisst, dass du mir was schuldest?", erkundigte sich Draco und drehte sich in Harrys 'Umarmung' um und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ähm... 10 Minuten?", grinste Harry und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück auf die Decke, wobei er den anderen mit sich zug. Draco stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab und legte sich dann neben Harry. "Du kannst dir massig viel Schulstoff merken, aber nicht mal länger als 10 Minuten, dass du mir was schuldest?", meinte Draco und sah Harry schief an. Dieser musste bei dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers anfangen zu lachen und hielt sich seinen Bauch "Sorry, Draco..." "Ja, schon gut!", seufzte dieser, drehte sich um und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Wie spät ist es?" "Ich glaub in etwa halb fünf... Wieso?", wollte Harry wissen und suchte in seiner Umhangtasche nach seiner Uhr. Als er sie gefunden hatte musste er sich aber korrigieren "Nein, es ist gleich 6 Uhr. Vielleicht sollten wir langsam zur Grossen Halle gehen?", schlug er vor und stand dann auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Er hielt den anderen Slytherin die Hand hin, die dieser ohne zu zögern nahm und sich an ihr hochzog. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so lange gar nichts gemacht haben", grinste Harry und zusammen gingen die beiden langsam Richtung Schloss. "Mist, ich wollte doch noch lernen...", jammerte Harry plötzlich und Draco musste los lachen, ohne dass er es wirklich wollte. "Und du lach nicht, ich wollt noch ein bisschen in der verbotenen Abteilung schauen!", beschwerte sich der Dunkelhaarige und sah trotzig zu Draco auf. "Gott, du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehn!", brachte Draco während einer kurzen Pause zum Luft holen hervor und musste danach nur noch mehr lachen. Schmollend lief Harry neben Draco her, während dieser sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Der blonde Slytherin seufzte einmal und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem rechten Auge. Dann legte er einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und meinte noch immer grinsend "Komm schon, Harry. So wie du büffelst hast du den versäumten Stoff bald nach geholt! Ach ja... kann ich das nächste Mal wieder mitkommen?" "Mh... denk schon", meinte Harry trocken und fügte dann hinzu "Du solltest öfter lachen." "Bitte?" Draco konnte Harrys plötzlichen Gedankenwechsel nicht ganz folgen. "Guck nicht immer so kalt, dieses Lachen steh dir besser!", grinste Harry wuschelte dem noch immer leicht verwirrten Draco durch die Haare. Draco blinzelte einmal und grinste dann "Nee, das schadet meinem guten Ruf!" Harry verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. Kurz darauf kamen die beiden ins Hauptgebäude. Suchend blickte sich Draco um, auf der Suche nach jemandem, den man wunderbar ärgern konnte. Er setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf, als er sein 'Opfer' entdeckte. Und wen konnte ein Slytherin besser ärgern, als einen gewissen rothaarigen Gryffindor? 


End file.
